<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you busy? by toukicchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026362">Are you busy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi'>toukicchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the Sad Saihara Cinematic Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saimota is canon look here its canon see i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From my discord</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the Sad Saihara Cinematic Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you busy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are... you busy?" </p><p>Momotas attention was drawn up from his book to the figure in the doorway, "Well, sort of? Why'd you ask?" Momota placed his book down, pulling himself up from the space-printed bed.</p><p>"N-No reason." Saihara shifted, turning his heel, "Sorry... for disturbing you, then."</p><p>Momota stuck out his lip, "Nooo, Come back..." The astronaut whined, plopping himself onto his stomach and kicking his legs like an excited teen gyaru-girl on the phone. </p><p>"I'll be okay... I promise." Saihara turned back, forcing a smile, "No way!" His brother was really starting to have an affect on Momotas behavior, he guessed, "C'mere!" The astronaut grabby-hands to Saihara, eventually drawing Saihara to the bed where the detective sat.</p><p>"What's up?" Momota crawled to sit besides him, only now seeing how unusually pale he was, "Bad day at work?" Saihara nodded, "D'ya wanna talk about it?" Momota softened his voice, earning another nod from the detective. </p><p>"Okayyy, what happened?"</p><p>Saihara opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was gasp, tears springing from his eyes, "Really bad day, hm?" Momota sighed, "Come here..." </p><p>Pulling Saihara into a hug, Momota yanked him down onto the bed, when no complain was given, he stroked Saiharas hair gently. </p><p>"It- It was too difficult-" Saihara started, leaning into Momotas arm, "They- Everyone expected me to be like my uncle.."</p><p>Momota hummed softly, pulling him closer, "I got s-so much wrong and everyone was disa-p-pointed.." Saihara took a shakey breathe in, "And my parents-" </p><p>"Shuuichi, you don’t need to tell me anymore, I get it." Momota used his feet to pull up to blanket before grabbing it and pulling it over Saiharas head and body, "Better?" He could feel Saihara nod onto his chest, </p><p>"I get it," The astronaut started, "Y'now, being the son of a Togami means I do have pretty high expectations, so you're not alone." Momota tsked, "Horray for us."</p><p>"You k-know the T-Tashiro family?" Saihara whispered, as if he were telling a secret, due to his job he probably was, "Aren't they the ones who make those dog treats n' stuff?" Saihara nodded under the blanket, </p><p>"Yeah I know them, Kinda, Me and one of the kids went to the same space training program a couple months back!" Right, Tashiro Kyo, "T-There was a massacre of all the adults..." </p><p>Momota could hear his own and Saiharas heartbeat pick up, "T-The father-" Nobuo, unimportant, "Owed alot to some yakuza and he d-didn’t pay." </p><p>Saihara continued, "And I-I thought about you being there a-and being dead," Talking about Hagakures debts, which were payed... he thinks, "And they m-made me tell the kids their p-parents won't ever come back even th-though I think I was having a p-panic attack?"</p><p>Momota bit his lip, twirling a lock of Saiharas hair gently, "And I broke down i-infront of all the kids and I know th-they all thought I was pathetic-!" Saihara let out a loud sob into Momotas chest, damn near tearing his heart in half, "Hey... Shuuichi, nobody thinks you're pathetic, and if they do they're a damn liar." </p><p>Momota sighed, "Shit, Are you alright now? On the panic attack I mean." Saihara turned his head side to side, "Can you breathe? Do you wanna read something with me?" Nod, nod. </p><p>"Alright, I'm sure I'll find a nice novel to read." Saiharas head perked up at the mention of a novel, "We can read a good one about space!" Saihara shifted as to get his head out of the blanket, letting Momota see the drying tears and snot running down his face, </p><p>"You're alright, nothing bad will happen." The astronaut reassured, "Promise?" Saihara smiled weakly "Yeah, I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was from an au, Momotas brother is Ouma, Momota is also Togami Byakuyas kid &gt; "Being the son of a Togami", don’t pay much attention to it</p><p>(the Tashiro family is world building, go away.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>